My Immortal
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: this is what happens when i'm listening to my ipod 24/7 hehe, okay so this is a one-shot about how I believe Tigress and the five felt when they all thought Po had died when Shen shot him. slight little romance for Tigress' part due to what she felt.


**A/N: Okay so I was listening to my ipod like I normally do, and when the song my immortal popped out, I suddenly thought of this. Please bear with me if it's crappy, I always thought about how the five would be when they all thought Po was dead, I just simply had to write it, I hope you guys like it ^.^ **

It didn't happen, it just couldn't have happened! Why? Why did it all have to be so soon? Why did you take him gods? Why did you leave an empty hole in my chest? WHY? It all happened to fast, to painful to bear. This feeling I cannot explain, the emptiness in my chest is all that remains. I felt as if half of my life was taken from me, the heart that is suppose to beat in my chest, has transformed into a black hole shattered into pieces, right beneath my very eyes lay the hole that he made when he was struck out of the factory. I couldn't help but let myself fall to my knees, I was helpless, I was a failure. No words exist to describe the incredible pain I was feeling, I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't have helped him, I was a fool! I'm not a warrior, I'm a nobody, I failed to protect him, I failed to protect the villagers, I failed to protect China. It was over, my warrior spirit was crushed into smithereens, my strength was taken from me, my soul left my body. Everything was taken from me, and I was not capable in gaining it back. It was over, I have failed.

Tigress fell to her knees starring at nothing but the whole the panda made when he was struck out of the factory due to the cannon's force. She couldn't believe what had happened, she was fighting desperately trying to get to Po, trying to avoid what was soon to be succeeded, but she was to late, she couldn't get to him fast enough and was shot above her very eyes. She kneeled there feeling hopeless and unworthy, she didn't bother to defend herself when she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up to her feet forcing her to make eye contact with the peacock, the psycho path murderer that had just killed the person she cared for more then she had cared for anyone else. She let her eyes give him the deathly glare, oh how she wishes she can kill him with her eyes. The peacock smirked looking at how defenseless she was. He brought his face only a centimeter away from hers and stroked her cheek in a devilish way.

"Such a shame." he smirked, Tigress said nodding and swapped her face away, trying to avoid his touch.

"You were so close! So close to saving your pathetic panda." he grinned, Tigress snarled and violently tried to release herself from the gorilla's grip extending her claws ready to murder the peacock in front of her.

"Oh stop being so feisty you pathetic girl, what more could you lose? You have failed to protect the one you cared for, there fore you have NOTHING." he grinned, Tigress growled but stopped her squirming, he was right, she lost Po. What is there to live for?

"Throw them in the dungeon, about a quarter till midnight put them in chains. We set sail tonight." he ordered, Tigress made no move to object as the gorilla wrapped her paws behind her back and pushed her along with the rest of the five to cells. They reached the cells and neither of them made a move to fight when the gorillas pushed them in and locking the cells behind them. Tigress growled at herself and kicked the cell walls letting her tears fall for the first time. She kicked, punched, and did everything she could trying to feel pain in her paws, but it was no use, she didn't feel anything only the slight pressure on her wrists, she growled frustrated with herself and sat down on the farthest corner. Her comrades felt concerned, they have never seen her so…Dead. Monkey stepped forward and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tigress?" the feline growled and shook her shoulder making his hand slide off.

"Let me be." she snarled, Monkey quickly backed away letting her alone. They all sighed and turned their heads facing each other.

"We miss him too." Viper slowly whispered before slithering farther away from her. Everyone was in pain for the loss of their great friend, but they knew that if anyone was hurting badly for him, it was Tigress. After the recent hug she gave him back at Gongmen jail it made them all realize that Po wasn't just a friend for Tigress, but something more, the bond they shared was stronger then anyone else could ever witness, and loosing him was like loosing herself.

The hours passed, and the furious five minus Tigress decided to take the time to rest, since in a short amount of time it will be the last nap they will ever take, but Tigress remained awaken, she sat in the corner hugging her legs to her chest, slowly letting some tears fall, she sang a song about what she was feeling at this very moment.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow, I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me_

Tigress was deep into her song she didn't realize that one of her comrades had awaken from their slumber, Viper listened to Tigress's voice, the song had a strong meaning, she could only imagine the pain she was feeling, the snake knew the feline had fallen in love with the Dragon warrior, loosing him was too much. She slowly sat up and listened carefully as Tigress finished her song.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with me, I've been alone all you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me. _

_All of me, me. _

When Tigress finished her song, she couldn't help it and buried her face in her knees crying her eyes out for the first time in twenty years, Viper sighed and felt the tears in her eyes. She slowly slithered to her side and wrapped her tail around her shoulder, Tigress jumped a little due to the sudden contact, and lifted her head up only to find Viper's blazing blue eyes starring at her with sorrow.

"Tigress, I'm so sorry." she whispered. Tigress sniffed and slowly gave a sharp nod.

"I was to slow, if I had been faster I could've saved him." she sobbed.

"Tigress it's not your fault, none of us would've been able to reach him in time, you know that." Tigress scowled at herself, clutching her paws into fists.

"I failed him Viper, I failed to protect him, he's gone and It's my fault!" she growled, smashing her fist onto the ground creating a crack on the cemented floor.

"Tigress this is not your fault! Okay it isn't! this all happened to fast, none of us were prepared for it, you can't blame yourself for this it's not your fault!" the snake snapped, Tigress broke into smaller sobs and Viper slowly patted her back.

"I miss him too Tigress. We all do." she whispered, Tigress felt the pain in her chest again.

"Viper I know you all miss him, but none of you can feel the great pain in my heart, I lost him… the only one that was able to break away the walls I have created to hide my emotions_._"she confessed, Viper nodded in understanding.

"I understand what he meant for you Tigress, I know you care for him more then you do for us, I understand." she whispered. Tigress let more tears fall.

"I simply regret not being able to tell him how much he meant to me, I wanted to explain what I meant when I told him when I said I couldn't watch him be killed." she sobbed. Suddenly their moment was interrupted when the gorilla's came back with a bunch of chains.

"Alright little warriors, Time to get chained up." the gorilla smirked dragging the five out of their cell and began to chain them up. Once they were finished they took them to Lord Shen where the peacock was getting ready for his so called victory over China. He turned when he saw the five warriors chained up looking helpless in front of him, he smirked and got insanely close to Tigress face again.

"Such sad, sad faces. But that is about to change, you are about to be apart of something beautiful." he whispered getting closer to the feline who snarled in response.

"Once we reach the harbor, in front of all the world, you and your precious Kung Fu will die, then all of China will bow before me. SET SAIL!" the five groaned when they were lifted up in the middle of the city, the perfect view to watch Shen destroy everything that got in his way. They were all silent, until Mantis finally decided to break the ice.

"Honestly guys I never thought I'd die like this, always thought I'd meet a nice girl and settle down, and she'd eat my head…so sad." Monkey sighed and seemed to be the only one left with a short amount of warrior spirit in his system.

"We cannot give up hope, Po would want us to remain strong hardcore, right? Tigress?" Tigress didn't respond but simply dropped her head in shame as she heard the panda's name, what was there left to do? Suddenly they heard a big BOOM! Tigress growled with rage when she saw how the peacock blasted the bridge with the villagers screaming in fear desperate to get to safety.

"YOU COWARD!" she growled. Suddenly she noticed the army looking in a different direction, she followed their gaze and couldn't believe her eyes, she felt her heart beating fast, she felt her blood warm up in her veins, she felt her strength again and felt the hope rise up in her spirit, she couldn't believe it, it was…

"Po?" she asked in disbelief, the panda was alive and that's all she needed to feel alive, she could feel her warrior spirit desperate to be released, she was back on deck and this time, there was no mercy she would fight alongside of him until they both die.

End.


End file.
